Life Forgotten
by STANandKYLE
Summary: Kyle has left everything in his past including his best friend Stan to attend college. Seven years later Kyle finally comes back to discover that a lot of things have changed. How can he get Stan to forgive him for breaking his promise? Will they ever be the same again? Maybe (style) in later chapters. WILL BE CONTINUING.


**Well hello reader. Wow I haven't done a story on this account in a long time... Even a style fic too... Well I hope you enjoy this and want more. PLease leave reviews if you want this to be continued. :)**

**PLEASE READ! Like it said at the top incase you don't read this. Please review and tell me if I should continue...**

**ALSO! not too much happens in this chapter, but that's because it is a prologue chapter okay? Okay. :)**

**Well anyways I'm really exited about this story, and I hope you are too. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the first Chapter of Life Forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own south park or its characters, though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1 **

**prologue**

* * *

It was abnormally chilly outside and the icy wind was cutting my cheeks. I stuck my numb hands into my jacket pockets to warm them up. I quickly checked my watch before stuffing my hand back into the warmth.

The cold air made my hair stick up which irritated me.

I checked the time one last time and sighed. I'm not a very patient person, especially in the cold. How is it even this cold in the middle of September anyways? And in California?

I hopped slightly to keep my feet from becoming stiff. _Where the hell is the fucking taxi? __It should be here by now. _After a few more impatient cold minutes of complaining the taxi finally pulls up.

It would be a long drive and a long flight, and I was more than ready to see my family. I gulped nervously.

I was exited, but nervous. I hadn't seen my family in person in almost seven years. My mind floats to the one person I really didn't want to see.

Stan Marsh.

It's not like I hate him or anything though, on the contrary, I love him but I don't think he really wants to see me. Since he had been my super best friend since we were in diapers and then I went off to college and told him I would keep in contact with him. Now? Well I haven't seen him of even heard of him for seven years. Yes I keep in contact with my family, but Stan? No.

And if you were to ask why, I wouldn't be able to tell you since, well, I don't even know myself.

I've had thoughts of doing so, but everytime I pick the phone and dial his number that I hoped he still used, I would freak out and shut my phone. I was defiantly nervous about seeing Stan.

But wait?

Why was I se nervous? He might not even be living in Colorado let alone South Park anymore. I sighed trying to change the subject in my mind, but I couldn't stop thinking of Stan. I feel so bad for lying and leaving him there to fend for himself. I mean, when we were in high school, we always talked about getting out of that town, and staying with each other. We both promised we wouldn't leave each other behind but that's exactly what I did.

I left him.

Which meant that I broke our promise to each other. What kind of friend was I?

I just hope that if he's there I either don't ever see him, or that he won't be mad at me.

The Taxi finally pulled up to the airport and drove off quickly. "Wish you would have driven that fast to pick me up." I mumbled under my breath before walking in through the glass doors.

I go through the long process of things before I can finally sit down at the last empty seat.

After a while of waiting I hear a feminine voice. "Now boarding for Denver Colorado." I handed her my ticket and found myself the appropriate seat.

Well, three more hours until I face my past. I smile to myself. I couldn't wait to see the look on my families face when I showed up at their doorsteps telling them that I'm moving back. Back to the town I once couldn't wait to ditch.

My smile faded suddenly when I think about what Stan's face might look like when and if we saw each other.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Three more hours.

* * *

I found myself walking through the streets of South Park. Looking around I started to feel morbid.

South Park had changed quite a bit since I had left years ago. Some stores had closed down and been replaced with new ones. There were a lot of restaurants and newly build houses that I don't remember being there.

The town had gotten significantly larger and it felt wrong. South Park is supposed to be the small redneck mountain town that it has always been, though it still wasn't as big as Denver, and the population wasn't as high, it still didn't feel right.

Why did it have to change?

I made my way to my childhood street, the same street that Stan had lived on as a child. As I stepped closer I could see my moms old green vehicle sitting in the driveway along with a newer looking white vehicle that i've never seen before though it's probably Ike's.

I walked silently to the door and pressed firmly on the loud doorbell.

I listened to the footsteps coming closer and a voice call out to me, telling me to hold on.

I stood straight as the door opened.

"Okay, what the hell do you? Kyle?" I smiled at him. "Hey Ike, surprise." Ike immediately brightened up. "Kyle!" He pulled me into a tight hug as he yelled out to mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! Kyle's here!"

The couple walked out of the kitchen and stared in shock. "Oh my Bubbie's home!" She pulls me in with Ike. "Hi ma."

They finally let me go so I could breath. "So what brings you here Kyle?" my dad asked with a smile on his face. "Well, I'm moving back to South Park. I thought I would surprise you guys."

Sheila tried hard to compress her joy. "Oh Bubbila! That's great!"

* * *

It took all night, but my family had finally died down from the excitement over me returning. They did however keep asking me questions that I did not answer. I simply told them that I would explain everything tomorrow and that I needed rest.

I found my old room and dropped onto my childish bed with terrance and phillip covers.

I laid in the 'too small of a bed' looking up at the ceiling. My thoughts were going crazy and it was making my head hurt. My eyes scanned the poorly lit room until they landed on a small action figure. The one Stan had gotten me for my seventh birthday.

My eyes landed on a football in the corner of the room.

I sighed.

It was the same football that Stan and I had tossed to each other almost everyday at recess. I looked away spotting a picture frame on my dresser. It was of Stan and I with our arms on each other shoulders with big cheesy grins on our faces.

I closed my eyes to help keep any tears from slipping out. _'I can't believe I never called him' _I thought as I laid there in pure silence.

_'Stan didn't deserve what I did too him. He deserved a much better friend. One that could actually keep promises'_

A part of me wanted to see him so I could apologize for being an awful friend to him, but the other side of me still didn't want to ever see him again. I didn't want to see the hatred he might have for me in his eyes.

I love Stan with all of my being, I just wished that he could still know that. I wish I could have him next to me right now so I coud hold him and tell him I'm sorry for the horrible pain I have caused him.

I wish I could tell him I love him.

* * *

**yes, I know it's kind of short but hey, It's just the prologue so it's a little shorter. Also I know not much has happened in the chapter, but It WILL get more exiting for you I hope. :) so again, please review and tell me If I should continue or not.**

**Well, you're cute and i'll see you next time! BYE!**


End file.
